A Father's Pain
by KlBeans1206
Summary: One shot detailing how Gil-Galad gave away his children. Ties in with 'The Other Evenstar'.


Gil-Galad stared down at the tiny children, sleeping peacefully side by side. His thoughts swirled as he looked at them, face furrowing in to a frown.

Ever since the Prophecy had been revealed, his life had turned upside down. His wife was hysterical, willing to sacrifice their children for his life. That was something he would never do. If he had to die so they would live, he would do it in a heartbeat. Yet, there was no denying that if he kept them, the Prophecy would come true; it was inevitable.

He let out a frustrated cry, kicking out at a chair near the manger the children shared. They whined in their sleep, but did not wake. The Elf King sighed, and knelt by the manger, one hand brushing against each of their cheeks. His children were so beautiful, so pure. He knew he was infatuated with them, and he did not mind that he proudly boasted any time he had the chance. He had fallen in love with them from the moment he had held them in his arms.

His son, Haldir, had the grey eyes of Gil-Galad's father, but the golden hair of Haldir's mother. His son would be strong, and brave. Gil-Galad knew that Haldir would carry on their line, and would grow to be an Elf people respected and admired. One part of his mind thought he was biased, and making up a fantasy, but he shook it away: Haldir would be a great Elf.

His daughter, Seraphina, had icy blue eyes, like her grandmother, but the silver hair of Gil-Galad himself. She was smaller than her brother, but had cried much louder. The King smiled as one tiny hand gripped his finger. She would be a fighter, no doubt. He knew she would not be content with sitting at home; she would be in the thick of things, right where the adventure lay.

"My Lord? It is time."

Gil-Galad looked up as his faithful servant, Calanon, spoke from the doorway. He sighed, and nodded, throat starting to burn. Gently, he scooped his children up. They were already dressed in travel clothes, and as he handed Seraphina to Calanon, he noticed the absence of his wife.

"Where is Indilwen?"

Calanon remained silent for a few moments as they walked, and then spoke, voice slightly angry.

"My Lady remains in her chambers. She says she does not wish to see the children."

Gil-Galad forced down his anger. If she did not wish to say goodbye to her own flesh and blood, so be it. His children would be better off without her poisonous words, and harsh behaviour.

(*)

Gil-Galad pressed a soft kiss to Haldir's forehead, before handing him to Galadriel. He knew his son would be safe with her. Tears threatened and he ached to have him back in his arms, but he forced them to stay by his sides.

"He will know who his father is when the time is right. I will not let him go through life ignorant of who you are."

Galadriel's soft words lifted some of his sorrow, but it still lay on him like a cloak. The Elf-witch laid a hand on his shoulder, a small smile on her face.

"He will love you, even though you are absent. Do not despair."

Gil-Galad nodded, still staring at his son's face. The boy was still sleeping but he could see the babe was starting to wake. Knowing that time was running out, he lifted one trembling hand to trace his cheek, and then he turned and walked away, leaving his son behind.

(*)

The King stood frozen on Elrond's doorstep. Seraphina had woken, and on noticing her brother was missing, had started crying. Gil-Galad had picked her up, singing a soft lullaby to soothe her. She had settled, but her blue eyes were now fixed on her father's face. Gil-Galad could not tear his gaze away, and his resolve to leave her with Elrond was rapidly weakening. She reached up one small hand to tug on a braid that had fallen over his shoulder, gurgling happily. His heart began to break, and he cuddled her closer, sensing that his time with her was about to come to an end.

"Gil-Galad."

Elrond's voice broke through to the King. He lifted hollow eyes to the other Elf's face. Elrond remained silent, knowing that to say anything would only increase his friend's agony. He watched as Gil-Galad pressed a kiss his daughter's forehead. Wordlessly, he accepted the tiny babe, cradling her gently. The Elf King looked as though he was about to say something but he shook his head and walked away without another word.

(*)

Gil-Galad reached the horses, where Calanon was waiting. Without warning, tears streaked down his cheeks, and a heart-broken cry escaped his lips. Calanon stepped forward and embraced him, a few tears of his own escaping. The two Elves stood like that for long moments, the King letting his grief and heart-break surround them. He knew it had been the right decision, but it did not make it any easier. He just hoped that, one day, he would see them again.


End file.
